Percy Jackson Guardian of the Hunt
by Drunken Assassin
Summary: Percy is used by Annabeth and his stupid half brother. So he goes to the gods to die. READ AND REVIEW Rated T. HIATUS.
1. The start of my own hell

Hello everyone. This is my second story and I decided to make it one when Percy is the guardian of the Hunt. The Heroes of Olympus never happened. So yeah ON WITH THE STORY. Oh I do not own PJO at all. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Now if he was to meet an untimely death then I would own it but eh well ya know.

Percy's Pov.

As I was walking down to the beach of camp half-blood I heard giggling? It took me a couple of seconds before I realized that it was Annabeth but she NEVER giggles. I moved around so I was able to if she was with anyone. Oh my Gods. Annabeth was making out with my half-brother Nathan.

FLASHBACK still Percy's Pov

I was on my way to the dining Pavilion when the conch horn blew. That could only mean one thing. A half-blood was at the borders of the camp. I uncapped riptide and saw three hell hounds and a kid with a sword and a horrible stance. I made a mental note to correct that.

I charged at the hell hounds and was able to kill two of them but the other one kicked me aside and I rolled down the hill. After I stood up again and started running back up the hill the kid already killed the last hell hound. "Hey, Prissy why didn't you help this kid out?" only one person called me Prissy: it was Clarisse. "What are you talking about Clarisse I killed two of them while the kid killed the last one." I stated. "Yeah whatever" she replied.

Just then a green trident appeared over the kids head. Great I have a brat for a brother.

End Flashback

"Come on Annabeth just break up with my loser half-brother already." Nathan said. "I will Nathan tonight at the campfire." _She _said. OK now I was raging. "NO need Annabeth." "Percy how long have you been there?" she asked. "Long enough to know that we are through and that you don't love me anymore I mean come on Annabeth you could have at least broken up with me that way we could still be friends. I mean come on Annabeth I WAS going to PROPOSE but NO, YOU HAD TO LEAD ME ON LIKE THIS!" "Hey don't you talk to her like that." My jerk for a brother said. He summoned a huge wave and threw it at me but I simply stopped it and threw it down on them. "Go to hades you two." I said running to my cabin.

I packed my stuff, left a note for Chiron and went to the Empire State building. I knew what I had to do.

Yeah sorry it's so short but it felt like a good place to end it. Next chapter up soon.


	2. Chaos?

Hello everyone. This is chapter two of Percy Jackson Guardian of the Hunt. I would like to thank everyone who like this story and followed this story, but I would appreciate it if you would all like REVIEW PLEASE. I do not own PJO or THO...yet… Rick Riordan owns them… for now.

Percy's Pov

So, I just entered the building and went over to the fatty at the desk and asked… well more liked yelled "GIVE ME THE KEY NOW FATTY" I shouted. And this fat ass was just so scared and threw the key into my hands. I went into the elevator and put the key into the slot and started to go up to Mt. Olympus. The ride took longer than usual. The elevator dinged open and I stormed off to the throne room, ignoring the stares from the nymphs, minor goddesses and… minor gods. I threw open the doors earning gasps from all of the Olympians.

Zeus boomed "Perseus you DARE disrupt the council." Then he noticed the tears in my eyes. "Perseus what's wrong?" Zeus asked trying to sound as concerned as possible. "Zeus, I come with only one request." I stated. "Well, what is it young Hero?" he asked. Well it's now or never. I took a deep breath and replied: "Kill me." That caused everyone to gasp, and Apollo being the immature God he is used magic to make is eyes pop out of his head, his jaw to drop to the floor and his tongue to fall out of his mouth. Aphrodite was crying. Areas actually sniffled. Zeus just asked "Why do you wish to die young hero?" "I wish to die because everyone at camp betrayed me and Annabeth cheated on me with my half-brother, and my life has no purpose anymore." "WHAT! Preposterous." A certain goddess of wisdom shouted. "BITE ME ATHENA. APHRODITE KNOWS THIS IS TRUE. ANNABRTH JUST LEAD ME ON AND JUST RIPPED MY HEART OUT." "Oh, Percy I- I'm sorry." Athena apologized?

Artemis's Pov (Finally)

I felt completely enraged when I found out about Percy's heartbreak yet I didn't know why.

(A/N yes I know her pov was short but there will be more in the future I think)

Percy's Pov

Zeus spoke to me again "So young hero you say you have no purpose in your life correct?" he asked. "Yes" I replied. The he looked over at Artemis and her face turned red with anger then she slightly nodded. Then Zeus spoke to me again "Artemis has agreed to let you join her hunt as her guardian. Do you except? You will be Immortal like the hunters." He stated. I thought about it for a moment, well it would give me a chance to be closer to Artemis… WHAT THE HADES. I just shook the thought off. "Yes I will. I, Perseus Jackson swear upon all of the rivers in the underworld and upon the creator of the universe Lord Chaos that I will protect the hunt at the cost of my life and put all others before myself." I said. "Percy." My dad said. "You should not have sworn upon the creator it makes the oath…" but that's all he said before a man with midnight black skin and eyes the color and brightness of stars with planets all over his body appeared. "Alright, Olympians close your mouths and who called me?" he asked. "I did, my lord." I replied. "Tell me Perseus you are the very first person who has sworn upon all of the rivers in the underworld and upon my name that I have allowed to live?" "Uh, no I didn't know" I stated. "Well, tell me why did you say an oath so binding that it can't be broken?" He asked. "Oh well it just felt… right I guess." I replied. "Ok then. Perseus you have lead a life that the fates themselves could not predict what would happen to you. You control your own life now. So with that said I ask you one question. Will you accept my blessing?" he asked. "Yes I will Lord Chaos I am honored." Then he shot me with a black ball of energy and power surged through me. "Perseus, your bones are now unbreakable, you have the skills and senses of a true assassin. You can now have wings that are impenetrable, your knives never run out as well as your arrows, and if you ever need me I will be there for you young hero." He stated. I realized that I was dressed in a black cloak and robes so only my nose and below would show. I took the hood down. There are three throwing knives on each shoulder a belt with six knives, a bow and arrow on my back with a quiver on my side, and my eyes were green, no red, and no black. Then chaos left the room.

"Percy Jackson, If any of the other gods and goddesses wish to give you there blessing they will do so now." Zeus boomed. Hestia was the first to speak up. "Percy Jackson, will you become my champion?" she asked. I always like Hestia she is my favorite Olympian. "Yes, It would be an honor." I said excited. Hestia then hit me with a ball of green fire. "Percy Jackson my Champion you now have my abilities to summon fire, food, and turn into a crane." Athena was the next to speak. "Percy I give you better senses, you will know what I mean when the time comes." She stated. Next was Dad. "Percy this ring allows you to have ten times better control over water and gives you the ability of any sea creature." Last was Aphrodite "Ooh Percy I give you my blessing." She squeaked. "WHAT NO!" I shouted. After the cloud of smoke cleared I was taller, my hair was a little neat, well I was just… HOT.

Artemis's POV

Well to be honest Percy is HOT. WHAT. I am the MAIDEN goddess I will not fall for a boy. Yet Percy was different.

Percy's Pov

Hades was next. "Percy, your parents are dead…" he said grimly.

WELL. That's the end of chapter two hoped you liked it. Flames welcome as well as anonymous reviews and as well as CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Many characters were ooc. Percy and Zeus as well as a few others I think.


	3. WHO DID IT

Hello everyone this is chapter four of Percy Jackson Guardian of the Hunt. I want to thank the reviews and favorites. I want you all to go to starblade176 and read his story, it is very sad at the end but it is BOSS, if I may say so myself. And to NTA Fanfic OH YES I DID. SO ON WITHT THE STORY. OH AND I OWN NOTHING…FOR NOW.

Hades Pov ( well that's new)

As Percy was receiving his blessings I felt two new presences in Charon's place, so I mentally asked him who they were. He said they were Percy's Mom and step Dad. I replied "Get them and everyone in there to the fields and take those two to Elysium." "Why not just take them to the fields" he replied. "Do what I said and I will give you ten thousand drachmas." "Alright then sir." He said. "Percy." I said grimly. "Your parents are dead." I replied.

Percy's Pov

"N-No. N-No NO NO NO" I cried. They can't be gone. "HADES, IF THEY ARE NOT IN ELYSIM I SWEAR ON THE STYX I WILL BE THE FIRST ONE TO KILL A JUDGE ON THE TABLE." "Uh nephew they are in Elysium. I swear on the Styx." Cue thunder. "GOOD." "NOW HOW DID THEY DIE." I asked. "Well, they were murdered and there is no sign of who it was. Though I have a feeling, but the Ancient Laws of Death prevent me of telling you. I am sorry but that is all I can say." "WHEN I FIND OUT WHO KILLED SALLY I WILL SEND THEM TO TARTARUS!" My father screamed. Now all the gods and goddesses were fighting all except the peace keeper, this is also one of the reasons why Hestia is my favorite goddess. "SILENCE" she yelled. Everyone calmed down even my father who had caused earthquakes to hit where they shouldn't be. "Listen up, I am sick and tired of this right now we all need to be there for Percy" Hestia stated as her eyes burned green with rage. "Artemis you and your hunt need to continue their missions, Apollo look for anything strange in your chariot you too Artemis." Now this is why Hestia should rule instead of Zeus. _Aww thanks Percy but I don't want to rule. Whoa you can talk in my mind this is so cool. _Silence.

"Nephew do you have anyone who wants your parents dead?" Zeus asked. "Uh, No I don't know anyone that would want them dead…" I said shocked as something occurred in my mind. (What I am about to say even I don't know if it will be the person who killed Percy's parent's.) "Son, are you okay?" My Dad asked. "HERMES, go to Hyperion's tree. NOW." Hermes looked shocked at my sudden rage and he flashed out. "Percy, you don't think…" Hestia asked. "I don't know but if it is I WILL make him fade." I said the entire throne room shaking in my anger. A few minutes later Hermes came back and said that it was still there. "Alright, for now we just return to normal and if anything comes up call the council" Zeus stated "Council adjourned."

A/n I am so sorry this chapter was so short. It was all I had time to get in. I will update next time a.s.a.p. Read and Review.

Question of chapter: Who is your Favorite God and Goddess on the Council. I like Hestia and Zeus.


	4. Sticks,and string?

Hello everyone and this is Chapter four. And I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. Also, some people have said either in a pm or review that some of this story is like others well duh, all of them have a half-brother for Percy, and chaos, and Hestia becoming his patron, and Percy's parents dying, but trust me I am trying to keep it original, Also I said last chapter something about Hyperion just to let you know HE IS NOT going ANYWHERE. If you have any ideas or constructive criticism please PM me. So once again I own PJO AND HOO. * swat team and F.B.I and C.I.A jump through windows and ask "What did you just say?" "Uh I own nothing"* ON WITH THE STORY.

Artemis's Pov

When I heard that Percy's parents were dead I was shocked. Who would kill mortals for no reason?

After Zeus had said that the meeting was over I walked up to Perseus "Perseus I am so sorry for you parents." I gave him a hug. I know what you're thinking what am I the maiden goddess doing comforting a boy. Well Perseus is different he is the only man that has earned my respect. "Thank you Artemis. I needed that." I could see all the hurt in his eyes. All the pain from his brother, to his heartbreak, to his parent's deaths. It was just too much to bear and he started to cry again. "Shh, Perseus it's okay. Just let it out okay?" I said in a soothing voice. I don't know why but I actually am enjoying this moment his strong arms wrapped around my waist. WAIT WHAT…WHAT THE HADES AM I THINKING. I am the maiden goddess yet here I am hugging a boy...yet Perseus wasn't a boy he was a man, he was selfless, loyal, brave, strong…hot. UGH THERE I GO AGAIN CURSE YOU APHRODITE. "Perseus meet me and the hunters at our camp in Yellowstone." "Okay… Artemis?" he asked. "Yes Perseus?" "Thank you" he said. I felt the heat in my checks and flashed to my camp. "HUNTERS."

Percy's Pov

Wow Artemis hugged me and comforted me. Then she left with a little pink in her cheeks.

I used my new wings to fly off to Yellowstone and I have to admit I got their in record time about half an hour. I heard Artemis say "… This new guardian is special, his heart was ripped out by his girlfriend, camp betrayed him, and his parents are dead, also this man has earned my respect and Zoe as well." She said, wow I earned her respect I was just a man to her. "Hello my lady" I stated as I landed behind her. All of her hunters pulled there bows on me, luckily before they could shoot Artemis said "Girls calm down this is our guardian." I removed my hood only to be given a bone crushing hug from Thalia. "Hey Thals let me go I can't breathe" I managed to choke out. "Percy, good to see you and when I see that BITCH I AM GOING TO HAVE HER HEAD ON A PLATTER. Ooh and if Athena thinks she is going to stop me she's got another thing coming. Electricity literally danced around Thalia. "It's okay Thals you don't have to." I said. "Kelp Head I am sorry about your parents. They were great people." "Yeah, yeah they were." Artemis looked at me sadly and went into her tent. "Percy set up your tent and then take guard for the night." I bowed. "Yes Milady." I set up my tent and decided to go to bed.

When I woke up that morning I was hung from a height that could kill, Hmm, let's play, they don't know about my bones so I think I will have a little fall. I burned the ropes and fell onto the ground leaving a small crater and pretended to be dead. Thalia and her hunters then found my body and they started to cry? "Oh my Gods what do we do?" some random hunter asked who I did not know the name of I think it was Alison? "Uh, Ok, I will need a trash bag, and a hand saw." "WHAT THE HADES" I shouted. All of the hunters yelled and grabbed sticks and started whacking me with them. After about ten minutes of being wacked Thalia asked "Percy, how are you alive?" she panted in-between breaths. "Chaos… made… my…bones…unbreakable." I replied. "Oh… now I don't feel so bad about doing this!" She shouted. Thalia whacked my face with her stick. Now my bones might not be breakable, but I could still feel pain. "OWW THALIA" I screamed in rage. "Just cause my bones are indestructible doesn't mean you can beat me." I stated. Suddenly there was a loud bang and all that was left was a piece of blue string.

Well that's the end of chapter four so BITE ME. Anyway as I said in the first an, cc is welcome.


	5. Hydras, and more string

I am soo sorry for the late update. Now that school is starting soon, I won't be able to update for a while. I don't own Pjo Rick Riordion does. On with the story.

Percy's Pov

The hunters and I gathered around the piece of string. It was blue, and not that long. Then it hit me… Only the fates had blue string like this, this was someone's life. And if I was right this person, could have only been about fifteen or sixteen. "Guys… do you know what this is." I asked. And Phoebe being the best person alive responded "Well duh its string you stupid _boy_." Boy, she spat that out like it was the worst thing in the world. "Yes and no Phoebe. It is string. However, this is a very import piece of string for it is someone's lifeline, cut from the fates. And by looking at it the person is only fifteen or sixteen." And with that I stood up and walked away with the string in my pocket. Then there was a scream and I ran towards the camp which was being attacked by a hydra. I took out riptide and charged the hydra it saw me coming and shot fire at me. I ducked and rolled, cut off its heads and shot fire arrows at it and melted the heads down. (First battle scene sorry that it was… sorry it sucked.) As the Hydra disintegrated it left two pieces of the fates blue string, however these were long, and the two people could only have been in their late forties early fifties.

I am soo sorry this is so short, but it is a filler for what is going to come. This story will not be updated for a while as I need to plan it out some more. If I do however get a new idea for a different story it will be up shortly. And to the guest who asked if he can use the bow yes he can


	6. Fates, and a Chimera

Hey everyone here is chapter six. Oh, and by the way with school start in like 2 days I will not be able to update as often maybe once or twice in two weeks. Well here's chapter six.

Percy's Pov

OK weird. Three pieces of string and a dead hydra. Well it was getting dark so I decided to go get some sleep. I took off my shirt, and changed my pants, and climbed into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my face hit the pillow. Suddenly, I was at a temple dedicated to the fates. OH CRAP. The fates flashed in and said to me: "Perseus Jackson. We have sent you three pieces of our string. We are feeling generous today and decided to tell you that the two long ones are your parents. The short one you must figure out on your own." And with that they left.

I woke up to Thalia screaming Artemis is in trouble. "What!" "Yes, Kelp Head she is being attacked by the chimera!" Thalia yelled. We both got up and ran outside to find Artemis being attacked by the chimera with Echidna laughing like a madman. "Artemis." I said. "Yes Perseus?" "Run." And with that I charged the chimera and started slashing and stabbing its side.

Meanwhile Artemis and the Hunters decided to fire arrows at Echidna who just kept laughing.

I jumped up on the chimeras back and cut of its head, well sorta. I stabbed its neck and cut of its weird snake tail thingy, and just as it turned to dust I said. "Say hi to Kronos for me." Now it was my turn to laugh. Then the strangest thing happened. A sword was sticking out of Echidnas heart. As she turned to dust we heard faint laughter getting fainter and fainter. "Artemis come on." I took off and soon enough I found a girl with brown hair running through the woods. I took a few knifes and threw them at her, so she got pinned up on a tree.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked. "My name is Sarah my godly parent is

Sorry it's a little short but, I am opening a poll for a little while, I need the daughters parent. Sorry l Re-Updated but, I put ares and hades name in the poll but i said she had a mom so yeah you get the point sorry if i got your hopes up


	7. Python?

**OMG. I know I haven't update in a long time but I am just going to get on with the story. Nemesis won the poll. I don't own PJO if I did it would be Pertamis nuff said and I would also be writing the House of Hades. At the bottom of this chapter is an AN please read it.**

Sarah's Pov

"Hello Percy Jackson. My name is Sarah Nakumura, daughter of Nemesis." I said with a sneer. He looked at me curiously. SHIT. I cannot reveal my true intentions to him… yet.

"Y-your Ethan's sister?" he finally stuttered out. Good. I have him right where I want him.

"Yes. I was guided here by my mother, she said I would know why I had to come here today and you're lucky I did or Echidna would have cooked you and fed you to Zeus knows what." Soon he will know what I did… soon I will have to run.

"Well, thank you Sarah I owe you one." Oh yes he did and I know what I want.

Percy's Pov

After all the madness was over Hermes decided to pop in and tell us Zeus wanted to see us. When we got to the Empire State building Artemis walked up to the guard and asked for the key. "Key to 600th floor please" she asked in a nice voice which I have never heard her use before. The guard said "There is no 600th floor kid." Artemis narrowed her eyes. "Oh, really well I suppose Zeus wouldn't like it if his daughter was being nagged by a guard when she is supposed to be at a MEETING." She screamed and the guards eyes widened he nodded and gave her the key… after she slapped him a few times.

On the way up to Olympus I couldn't help but wonder what this girl is hiding from us. When we spoke she sounded full of hate. The elevator dinged. When we got to the throne room, I bowed and started to tell Zeus what happened. "Well, I woke up to Thalia screaming in my ear saying Artemis was being attacked by the Chimera. I was able to take care of the chimera while this girl Sarah killed Echidna and she said she was a daughter of Nemesis."

Zeus then turned to Sarah. "Well, young hero for saving my daughter I will give you one wish." Sarah paused then spoke: "That's okay Lord Zeus I don't need or want anything, but if I may ask Artemis if I can join her hunters?"

Artemis's pov

Hmm. This girl wants into the hunt. My hunters are completely oblivious. When she and Perseus were talking her voice was full of hate. I am sure that Perseus is aware of this. Hmm. For now I have no choice but to let her into the hunt. "Very well, you may join the hunt." She smiled. Okay what is she up to? I told her what to say and all the welcome to the hunt crap.

Percy's Pov

Something's strange. First this girl talks to me with a voice full of hate, then she asks to join the hunt. I may be wrong, it may not be a coincidence but I may be right. I need to keep my eye on this girl.

No one's Pov

As everyone was getting ready to leave the throne room the Oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare entered the throne room. She looked pretty normal except where her eyes should have been were pits of green smoke. She walked up to Percy and opened her mouth as if to speak. Green mist poured from her mouth and took the shape of Python the snake that Apollo killed after he was born. Everyone in the room gasped and pulled out there weapons but Percy raised his hand and let the snake continue to form.

As the snake took its shape and came to life it spoke to Percy. "Perccccy Jacksssson beware, beware the one who callssss you a friend, oncccce again they will betray you in the end." Then Python started to dissipate.

Percy's Pov

Once the snake had left. Rachel snapped out of her trance and just left. "Well, Percy since we know what Python said is pretty specific I am just going to ignore it" spoke Zeus. "Percy, Oceanus has been causing deaths all over the country, go to California… and end him." This time it was my dad that spoke. "Very well father." And with that the hunters and I left the throne room. Hmm who was this "friend" Python spoke of?

**Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but my computer had to be wiped by the government (don't ask) and word was a bitch. Oh to J Yes Percy was owned by the Chimera in the first book, but he was blessed and had lots of training, and if you don't like don't read.**


	8. California

**Hello, everyone Drunken Assassin here and yes I know. I am a little mother fucking bastard who made you all wait and I deserve to have my face "edited". I am not going to lie I had help with this chapter my new partner Maples 101. Last of all I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

PERCY POV

California I hated this place. But it was not the same reason as before? This place just seemed so fake. As a son of Poseidon I had my old powers multiplied by a thousand. I had completed several test set before me by Zeus himself on the way here.

If it wasn't completely obvious before now Oceanus was going down. We were scouting the city today to see if there was anything suspicious as we were still unsure of Oceanus's location. All of the sudden Artemis stopped walking and her eyes bugged out of her head. Before us stood the Keto Aquarium.

Keto was the goddess of sea monsters and I had hoped that I would never meet her. Surly in my screwed up life I had an ounce of luck but, apparently not. "Artemis we must go inform the hunters. We were unwise to leave them alone here. We were foolish to think he would fight alone." I said.

Artemis gulped and backed up slowly. And suddenly the doors blasted open. Let's just say we didn't stick around to chat. We ran into a four way street hoping to escape but ended up being cornered by telekines. We drew our bows and shot volley after volley but the just kept coming. And out 0f nowhere they stopped attacking and parted like the Red sea.

Out of the mast of monsters came a beautiful woman with curly black hair that reached her hips. But her eyes... There was something wrong with her eyes they were like a black hole. She did not bother introducing herself she knew and I knew who she was.

She drew a sword out of nowhere and lunged at me. I used my most complex and difficult moves but those were unimpressive and weak compared to hers. She was as fast as a cheetah and as strong as an ox. And then I had a flashback from five years ago when I was standing in Luke's sword fighting class a smile crept on my face as I disarmed and cut her head off.

I held out my hand and I called upon the powers Chaos had given me. I had tested them but not on this grand a scale but I pushed back the fear and summed a celestial bronze cage and with a flick of my hand sent it to Tarturus.

I heard clapping behind me. And when I turned around to see who it was it was Oceanus. And in his arms were Artemis limp and un-conscious.

**I was thinking of ending it her but why not add more?**

When I saw him holding her a wave of rage went through me. I sent a blast of fire at him but he swatted it away easily. "Hah pathetic! You are not even a God yet and you dare attack me?" he asked lazily.

I thrust out my hands and sent gust of one hundred mile per hour wind. That was sufficient enough to get his attention. He went flying and Artemis tumbled out of his clutches and landed on her feet.

Oceanus roared and summoned a wave of telekines. We braced for battle, but they never reached us. Suddenly they exploded into a cloud of golden dust. We looked back to see the hunters of Artemis primed for battle. Among them was Sarah and she looked just plain scary.

Thalia whistled and the immortal wolves that accompanied them attacked. They leaped right past us and jumped on Oceanus. He threw them into trees and rocks but they just kept coming back for more. The huntresses took every shot they could at him and each shot hit home.

Oceanus roared like a lion as he summoned a pillar of fire. It came at us fast, and the heat could probably be felt for miles. I held out my hand trying to force it back but the pain of doing so was worse than holding up the sky.

I immobilized it for a few mere seconds but I could hold it no more. Black spots started coming into my vision as I saw eleven assorted chariots descend from the sky and go straight towards Oceanus. That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

**Once again sorry for late update. I go on holidays soon so YAY. Once again thanks Maples 101.**


	9. Keto

**Hey everyone Drunken Assassin and Maples 101 here with another chapter. **

SARAH'S POV

Thalia and I ran over to Percy's un-conscious body. ...I have him right where I want him, I can end it right now. All of the suffering, and blackmailing would have finally paid off, but I can't do it. "Hey, Sarah?" I was suddenly jolted out of my day dream by Thalia attempting to pick up Percy so we can drag him to the medical tent. "Oh, right." I said sheepishly. "Thalia?" "Yes?" Something's wrong. Do you really think that Keto would be Oceanus's only line of defense? I mean I would have at least two other Titans with me." I said. It looked like Thalia was giving it some thought because she dropped Percy, leaving me to fall over and ran into Keto's Aquarium.

After I had finished dragging Percy into the tent I grabbed my bow and ran into Keto's Aquarium to find Thalia. After walking down isle after isle of weird monsters, I hear an ear piercing scream "HELP ME DAMMIT". Yup that's defiantly Thalia. "I'M COMING TAKE A CHILL PILL" I yelled back in reply. I ran until I found a door labeled: Employees only HA. I kicked the door in and found Thalia about 50 feet in the air above a pit with some kind of slime covered sparking thingy. I shoot an arrow at the tank and it cracks but not enough to break. Hmm... OH. I reach into my pocket and pull out something my mom gave me. I put it on the tip of the arrow and release. It hits the tank with explosive force and the tank breaks and the beast inside changes into Keto. "Well, well dearie having fun with your mothers toys?" She asked in a sicking tone. "Um, I don't need to interrupt but I am KIND OF DANGLING 50 FREAKING FEET IN THE AIR SO I WOULD APPRECIATE IF SOMEONE WOULD LET ME THE FUCK DOWN." Oh, right, she's still up there. I notch an arrow and let fly into the rope cutting it instantly.

THALIA POV

I dropped to the floor with a thud. That bitch was going to pay Titan or not. I grabbed a knife from my shoulder strap and aimed for the head. Just as it was about to impale her she turned around and plucked it from the air.

"Is that the best a daughter of Zeus can do? I'm disappointed." Keto said. She flicked both her wrists and sent the huntresses flying. She smashed into the wall hard.

I got up with a mixture of adrenaline and anger fueling my rage. "You haven't seen anything yet bitch!" I screamed. I raised my hand towards the sky and willed lightning to strike. The lightning bolt hit home and when the smoke cleared Keto was still there unfazed.

"Hah that actually tickled!" Keto said. Keto thrust out her arm and it became a tentacle and stretched across an entire room and wrapped around her legs and pulled her to Keto.

Keto raised her hand to strike her but just before she could an arrow hit the back of her head. She crumpled to the floor in a heap. This was going to be a long day.

**Yes I know its short but it's the fastest I was to update another chapter. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I know, I know. I haven't updated in forever but first I want to say HAPPY NEW YEAR! The reason I haven't updated was because I just lost inspiration and still in a writer's block. I also got sucked into Cato/Katniss fics.**

**So… As of right now this story is on Hiatus. Please don't flame my ass for this, it happens to everyone.**

**To Maples 101 WTF? I thought we were partners so if you're reading this PM NOW. I could really use some help right now. **

**Few more things, I have been thinking about writing another HG fic, and to those of you who have read the book or at least the first one, could you pretty please with a cherry on top go check out my one shot it's called Freedom and please leave a review, I hate it when people view a story and can't take 2 seconds to write Good Job and push a blue button.**

**Thanks and sorry for the inconvenience. **

**~Drunken Assassin~**


End file.
